Truth or Dare for Fairy Tail!
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Everyone loves Truth or Dare! Especially our brats in Fairy Tail! They love the humiliation, drama, romance, and the wrath of Erza. It's going to be a roller coaster ride for our Fairy tail members.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this truth or dare of Fairy Tail. You can review of what kind of dares or truths you want in this story. I, FlowJ will be the host of this game. Now let's introduce our brightest guild, Fairy Tail!**

"Oi! Why are we here again?" complained Natsu.

"I think this is our punishment for destroying the city again," groaned Lucy.

**FlowJ: Nope, this is a truth or dare game! It's going to be fun, dramatic, and romantic. *sighs dreamily* Now, here are players who are going to join! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, the Rajinnshu Tribe, Romeo, Wendy, the Exceeds, Jellal, Loki, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and some special guest in each chapter! Now I will give you 30 seconds to greet your fellow players.**

"Erza," Jellal said, staring at her,

"Jellal," Erza answered back, looking at him back. You can sense the heated/awkward tension between them.

"It is manly to play truth or dare! A man will always pick dare!" Elfman shouted.

"Geez, my ears is already bleeding from your loud voice!" Evergreen screeched at him.

"Ash brain, you will chicken out for sure!" challenged Gray.

"Oh yeah ice stripper, bring it on!" Natsu retorted.

"Ah, I get to play a truth or dare game with my princess, Lucy. I wonder if we will play dirty?" Loke purred Lucy.

"I hope this is safe," Lucy muttered.

**FlowJ: Ok… That was a fantastic greeting… Now let's start the game! This chapter will be based on luck. I will pick two lucky names from the box. There are some papers that has your name. When I pick two people, they will choose either truth or dare, and I will be the one who tells them what to do. Got it? If ya don't follow, you don't know what I have *evil aura comes***

Everyone: Hai!

**FlowJ: Okay, first two is…. Laxus and Wendy**

"Eh? With Laxus-san?" Wendy squeaked.

"Got a problem?"Laxus grunted.

"No… It's just that Laxus-san would do dare… So I should do dare too" Wendy whispered.

**FlowJ: Okay! Teehee! Okay, I dare you two to switch clothes! But, since Wendy's dress is more like a shirt to laxus, he has to wear a white skirt underneath it.**

Everyone but the Rajinshuu, Laxus, and Wendy: HAHAHAHA!

"This is priceless, I need to go and get a camera now!" Natsu roared.

"No! Laxus-san can't go and wear a… child's dress!" Freed complained.

"Kyaa! I have to wear Laxus-san clothes…" Wendy cried.

**FlowJ: Now Go! *tossed them into a separate changing room***

*Laxus comes out in Wendy's frilly outfit during the Tournament * "I am soo going to get you,"

Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Romeo, Gajeel, Loki, and Mirajane: *can't stop tears in their eyes from laughter*

*Wendy came out wearing Laxus's shirt and wearing a dark pants that fits her* "Umm, Laxus-san clothes is a bit heavy on me…"

Charle gasped. "It's almost as bad as Wendy in a Juggle But's outfit… I am going to have nightmares again,"

*Natsu took a picture of Laxus*

"Bastard! Don't you dare take pictures!" Laxus growled as he punched Natsu to the ground. You can see a Natsu whole shaped on the floor.

**FlowJ: Next! Bixlow and Happy!**

Bixlow sweatdropped. "Why am I partnered up with a cat?" His "babies" mimicked "With a cat, with a cat"

"I am an Exceed who loves fish!" Happy cheered.

**FlowJ: Okay, I know who is going to lose but I dare Happy and Bixlow do a fish eating contest. Whoever eats the finished eating last will be turned into a statue by Evergreen! She will free you until the next chapter!**

"My pleasure," Evergreen smirked.

"Alright!" Happy agreed

"Wait! That's not even fair. All that blue cat does is eat fish!" Bixlow complained. Then, he saw a table filled with fish. Happy and Bixlow sat at the end of the table, as their guild members watch with excitement.

**FlowJ: Ready? Go!**

Bixlow gobbled fish after fish with his big mouth. He only had to eat 5 salmon, 4 tuna, and three halibut pieces. It is easier said than done. Even though Bixlow was on his 8th one, he couldn't go on due to his distaste on fish. Happy was easily devouring each fish as he finished his 5th one.

"I need something else to eat, than these salty sea creatures," Bixlow gasped as he took a last bite on his 10th one. Happy was still chirping and eating happily on his 8th one. As Bixlow was about to puke at his 11th one, Happy just started on his 11th.

"You can do it Happy! Go and make Bixlow into a statue!" Natsu cheered.

"I was just enjoying my meal. Now I will go hard!" Happy announced.

"You. Were. Just. Toying. With. Me?" Bixlow asked as it was harder for him to talk.

"Yep!" Happy said as he ate the whole piece. Bixlow groaned as everyone watched as Evergreen took off her glasses.

"I'm sorry, but you lost," Evergreen told him before he turned into stone.

**FlowJ: Wah! That was a fun game! Stay tuned for the next chapters and write down your suggested dares or truths for our fellow members! We are going to have romance in the next chapter!**

Everyone but Mirajane: Nooooo!

Mirajane: Yay~~~~

**FlowJ: One quick note on couples. I love ALL couples. I love Lolu, Nalu, Graylu, Erzlu (I don't know the couple name) Jerza, Gale, Galu, anything. But no couples that are too crazy like Gildartz and Mira or something like that. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

FlowJ: Thanks for all the reviews! This is the second round of Truth or Dare! I am going to change a little bit in this round… This time a person will tell what the Truth Or Dare are, and they choose. If they choose neither, then I, FlowJ, will give them my ultimate Dare! Mwahahaha! I want Romeo to go first!

Romeo: Okay. Elman-nii. For Truth, you have to tell us which fairy tail women is the ugliest (glares from the women) or I dare you whenever you say "man", then Lisanna gets to put make up on you.

Elfman: WHAT?! I mean, MAN! A man would always go for the dangerous one… And it is manly to tell the truth!

Natsu: I think he just don't want to wear make up

Gajeel: Gihi, well one of the girls will beat the crap out of him instead.

Elfman: Ever! You are a man, but you are the ugliest out of the fairy tail girls! It's manly to admit the truth!

Freed: Uh oh… Now I feel bad for him now… *glances back at the Bixlow statue*

Romeo: Heheh, just as I planned.

Evergreen: *dark aura comes in* Me? I am a fairy! And I am the ugliest? *takes off glasses* How dare you! *stones Elfman*

**FlowJ: Well, we got our second statue for the day… Now I have a sudden feeling that all of us are going to turn into statues… Okay, since Elfman is turned into a statue, thanks to Evergreen, we are going to go to Juvia.**

Juvia: Gray-sama! If you want truth, tell Juvia how much you love Juvia! Or Juvia will dare you to be with Juvia until Juvia says so! *sighs dreamily of Gray and her going on Paris to a romantic date*

Gray: *gulps* I take FlowJ ultimate dare!

Levy: We don't know how bad it is. Just tell Juvia how much you love her…

**FlowJ: **Too late! Okay for my ultimate dare, Gray.*whispers*

Gray: *gulps* This is crazy…. I am going to die!

Jellal: I wonder what it is….

Gray: *walks up to Loke* Hey Loke! What's this? *pulls Loke's lion ears* your cute little ears? *Loke yelps in pain* Celestial Spirits like you have stupid weaknesses…

Lucy: *gasps, then evil aura comes in.*

Gray: *gulps* by the way Erza, I ate your strawberry cheesecake. *holds a almost eaten cake*

Erza: My cake…. *another dark aura comes in*

Natsu: ….. I am glad that is not me… he is screwed.

Charle: *gasps* I foresee a bloody Gray in the near future!

Erza: *tranforms into Sea empress armor* Ready Lucy!?

Lucy: *body glows with radiant light. Summons Aquarius out of a water bottle* Ready

Gray: *tries to escape*

Both: Water magic! Unison Raid! *bright whirpool/tsunami attacking towards Gray*

Gray: Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *gets swallowed by the water*

Lucy: Never make fun of my Celestial Spirits!

Erza: Don't you dare eat my strawberry cake!

Everyone: *shudders* Never mess with them…

Gajeel: Note to self. Don't eat Titania's cake or make fun of catboy and his Celestial friends….

Wendy: I think I have to heal Gray…

Erza and Lucy: Leave him in pain!

Wendy: *jumps* Hai!

Loke: You really do love me, princess. I am so touched…

Lucy: *blushes* well, he did make fun of my friend…

Mirajane: Do I see another Lucy's compatible boyfriend? *giggles as she wrote down something on her notebook*

Romeo: Look! The what's left in the water!

Juvia: Gray-sama! Why didn't you take my dares? You could have been safe! Gray-samaaa! *cries*

Gray: J-juvia… Don't cry…

Juvia: *gasps* Don't leave Juvia! Juvia will cry for you no matter of Gray-sama said. Even though Gray-sama cares for Juvia.

Gray: N-no… If you keep on crying then I am going to get more water in me. *faints*

Natsu: Hahahahaha! Looks like ice pervert is down, dead!

Laxus: I never thought Lucy would be this… Scary

**FlowJ: Well… Now we know not to mess these to ladies… We have another injured player…. Okay now Mirajane goes next. **

Mirajane: Jellal… For truth, tell us your relationship with Erza. Or I dare you kiss her!

Erza: *madly blushes*

Jellal: *turns red* Ummm, I will tell you how our relationship is… We are dating currently…

Everyone but Mirajane: WHAAAAT! YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!

Mirajane: Ara, ara. Looks like it is spilled for you too.

**FlowJ: Now I am going to have fun with you two… Mwahahaha!**

Lucy: Erza! You didn't tell me this!

Erza: I was… too shy to tell you guys yet. *blushes*

Natsu: Let's celebrate!

Gray: You know that being a couple is worth celebrating?! Now he has some part of his brain!

Natsu: You wanna fight ice princess?!

Gray: Bring it on squinty eyes!

**FlowJ: Now our fairy tail members are off partying. We are going to end round 2. Thanks for the reviews once again! You can review suggestions of truths or dares. We got our first couple here, too! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FlowJ: Again, thank you for reviews and suggestions! And this chapter, Bixlow is petrified! **

Bixlow: I am never, ever, going to make Evergreen mad…

**FlowJ: Okay! For this round, we won't give out the choices. Let's continue and I will start it. Levy, truth or dare?**

Levy: M-me? Ummmm Truth!

**FlowJ: One of my reviewers wanted to know what you think of Gale? Do you secretly like it *winks***

Lucy: *nudges Levy* you wanted to go travelling with him, didn't ya? And Gale means you and Gajeel. *giggles*

Levy: Eeep! *blushes* I-I uh…. Actually…. Umm. Don't mind it!

Happy: You L-l-l-l-l-like hiiiimmm!

Levy: No! *covesr her cute blushing cheeks*

Natsu: Keh, I can't believe iron head has an admirer.

Gajeel: Salamander, is that a challenge?

Natsu: I am all fired up!

**FlowJ: Woah there! Now it is Levy's turn to choose. **

Levy: Natsu, truth or dare?

Natsu: Of course dare! I am all fired up!

Levy: Heheh, I am currently reading forbidden love…. So please forgive me with these weird thoughts. I dare you and Gray to act out Jack and Rose from titanic. Act the scene where Jack holds Rose's waist while Rose is raising her hands in the air, then Jack kisses Rose in the cheek!

Gray and Natsu: No way in hell I would do that!

Laxus: Cowards, I had to wear a mini bridal dress with red ribbons *Wendy sulks after hearing this*

Gray: I have to kiss that flame idiot?! I want to kiss a hot woman I love!

Juvia: Who is this hot woman!

Natsu: I need to two pounds of soap after this.

Lucy: I can't wait to see this.

Erza: *turns on fan for the wind*

Freed: *pulls out a mini boat out of nowhere*

Natsu and Gray: *goes on top of the boat*

Gray: Ugh… *places hands around Natsu's waist.

Natsu: Tch *raises arms up high

Gray: Isn't this beautiful, Rose?

Natsu: *clears throat* Oh it is, Jack. I could feel the wind and the waters *in high pitched voice*

Lucy: Ahahahaha!

Mirajane: Bromance!

Gajeel: Gihi. *recording*

Erza: *chuckling while holding Jellal's arm*

Bixlow: *can't stop tears*

Lissanna: Omigosh! Hilarious!

Levy: Wait for it!

Gray: *gulps, as he leans into Natsu's cheeks*

Natsu: Get it over with

Gray: *quickly pecks Natsu's cheek* AHHHHH! I NEED SOAP NOW!

Natsu:*fires blowing everywhere*GAAAAHHH! THIS IS THE WORST FEELING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

Juvia: *sobbing* That should have been Juvia's cheek! Wahhh!

**FlowJ: Okay! Now it is Natsu turn…. You are wasting all of the soap! **

Natsu: Okay! I am done scrubbing! Gajeel, truth or dare?

Gajeel: Dare! Bring it on, Salamander!

Natsu: I dare you to eat Erza's cooking!

Gajeel: Is that all you got? Fine, cook me food Titania!

Erza: Okay. *requips into an apron and a kitchen knife*

**FlowJ: Here is a kitchen *kitchen comes out of nowhere* **

Erza: *starts chopping* okay here is the meat, veggies, some arms... what is this? Eh, *puts an unknown ingredient in the pot*  
Gray: what is she cooking? I don't even think that stuff she tossing is edible...

Natsu: Trust me, it's not.

Gajeel: I have to eat that?! What the heck are ya cooking woman?!

Erza: *evil glare* My cooking shows that I care!

Gajeel: *flinchs* Go on.

Jellal: Now I know that I have to cook when the time comes...

Erza: Done! My ultimate cooking for you! It is beef stew!

**FlowJ: ummmm, to me, it looks like someone vomit in this bowl... Ew! Is that some kind of monster's hair? And the stew is green and blue! I see fungus!**

Wendy: I am not sure about this... It seems dangerous...

Natsu: Don't flee from your dare!

Gajeel: *face turns green*

Levy: Your face is the same color of the stew!

Laxus: Just eat it.

Gajeel: *puts spoon in the stew* I am going to die

Natsu: Hehe

Gajeel: *takes a bite*

Erza: How is it? *grins*

Gajeel: ...

Erza: Well?!

Jellal: Erza... I think Gajeel died by trying your cooking.

Gray: Jellal! If you tell her the truth, you will feel her wrath!

Erza: I did, Jellal?! *cries* I didn't mean to kill him! *hugs Jellal*

Natsu! What the hell! She almost broke all our bones when we told her cooking was terrible. But she gives a hug to Jellal?

Mirajane: It's the power of love!

Pantherlily: Aren't we forgetting our fallen warrior?

Wendy: I am healing him right now!

Gajeel: *mutters something*

Wendy: I can't hear you? Do you need water?

**FlowJ: Okay... I am not going to describe what happens later... Just disgusting. anyway, never try Erza's cooking! It is just as worst as you eat her strawberry cake! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FlowJ: Thanks for the reviews! Now, this round is what is everyone waiting for… Truths or Dares for one and only Lucy!**

Lucy: Ehhhh?! So all of this time, you purposely never dared or ask for the truth of me?

**FlowJ: Heheh, I have been saving you all of this time. In this round, you have to truth or dare on Lucy or related to her. I can't wait for this one!**

Natsu: I am all fired up!  
Mirajane: Teehee! This will be fun!

Gajeel: Be prepared bunny girl. Gihi

Gray: Watch your back, Lucy! *evil grin*

Loke: Don't worry princess! I will always protect you *secretly jotting notes dares for her*

Lucy: Why is this happening to me?!

**FlowJ: Oh look! Elfman is back from the dead!**

Elfman: A man never gives up! A man never fears! *shudders* If you run away, you are not a man!

**FlowJ: Okay… We heard all about Elfman's wonderful lecture… I am going to start the round. Natsu, truth or dare?**

Natsu: Dare!

**FlowJ: I dare you to kiss Mirajane, Lisanna, and of course, Lucy. *notices two angry auras***

**By the way, my fellow reviewers reminded me to restrain Loki and Elfman. *ties both of them in time***

Elfman: That is not manly! The only person who can kiss my sisters has to be manlier than me! No one is manlier than me!

Loki: Let me go! Lucy can't be kissed by him! She is saving it for me!

Gray and Gajeel: *tries to restrain them*

Freed: *sweatdrops* are they that desperate?

Natsu: What?! All three of them.

**FlowJ: Yep, now I have to restrain Laxus, Gray, and Gajeel**

Gray: I know that flame brain's crush! I am not going to let that happen!

Laxus: How did you find a electric, ice, and iron proof ropes?!

Juvia: Why is Gray-sama troubled by this!?

Levy: Not just Gray, but Gajeel.

Wendy: Let's just find out.

Natsu: *walks up to Lisanna and kiss her on the cheek*

Lisanna: *blushes* ( I kinda like him now,)

Natsu: *turns red, and marches to Mirajane* *kisses her forehead*

Mirajane: *flustered* (eeep! Why am I blushing? He should be with Lucy!)

Natsu: *takes a deep breath*

Loki: Don't come near her!

Gray: I can't watch anymore

Laxus: …..

Elfman: How dare you kiss both of my sisters! That is unmanly!

Natsu: Lucy… I am gonna get killed for this *kisses her*

Lucy: *eyes widen* Eep! *turns bright as a tomato*

Boys: *breaks free* Natsu!

Natsu: Wanna fight? *gets beaten up already*

**FlowJ: Ok….. We need to take Natsu to the hospital, Lisanna, it's your turn!**

Lisanna: Loki,truth or dare?

Loki: Truth! You guys already know my love!

Lisanna: Do you like Lucy or Aries better? Tell my why you chose one of them.

Lucy: *raises eyebrows* *summons Aries*

Aries: Sumima-sen!

Loki: Aww, love. You have to torture me?

Bixlow: I do wonder what's his true feelings...

Loki: Truthfully, I really do like Lucy. Aries is a friend I want to protect other than princess. *winks* there is my confession, Lucy

Lucy: *can't stop turning red* Loki too?!

**FlowJ: Hehehe, this is just the beginning of love confessions. Loki, it's your turn!**

Loki: Lucy, truth or dare/

Lucy: What choice do I have? *sigh* Either way, I'm gonna be humiliated. Dare

Mirajane: I wonder if we can go "that" far... ohohoho

Elfman: Nee-chan... You are scaring me...

Loki: Okay, dare you to pat and ruffle my hair!

Lucy; Ok... Wait what?!

Gray: What kind of dare is that?

Jellal: Well, he is a lion.. More like a cat to me

Gray: Thanks for saying the obvious

Erza: Did you just insult Jellal? *evil aura*

Gray: *gulps* I mean, wow Jellal. You are soo smart!

Lucy: This is gonna be weird. *sits next to Loki and ruffles his hair* (Wha? It's actually very soft...)

Loki: *purrs*

Elfman: This is a disgrace of being a man? A man should not purr!

Wendy: He is a lion though.

Laxus: Well he has to go that far by putting his head on her lap.

Bixlow: Costume girl is enjoying shuffling his hair.

**FlowJ: Ummmmm... Lucy. You can stop now... You've been closing your eyes and ruffling his hair for a while.**

Lucy: Ehhhhh?! His hair was so soft though.

Loki: I knew you would like it, love.

Gray: Damn that kitty cat,

Juvia: No way? Is Gray-sama jealous?!

Levy: *sweatdrops* does every guy has to like Lu-tan? *sees three jealous guys glaring at Loki*

**FlowJ: Lucy Round is over! Next round will be normal as always! Thanks for the reviews and I will try my best to add some truths or dares that my fellow reviewers requested! See ya! And hope they will survive!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FlowJ: Thank you for those reviews! I love the dares you guys requested for me! Especially our fairy tail members! They will surely love them…. Hehehehehe. This round, if you are too scared to take a truth or dare, then they will have to face my dares once again… Hoho, this will be fun.**

Happy: Aye, it sure is!

**FlowJ: Let's start with our Exceeds! Lily! You are start!**

Pantherlily: Levy, truth or dare?

Levy: Eeeeh? Me? Ummmm dare!

Pantherlily: *evil glint* (I am gonna make Gajeel into a tomato) sit on Gajeel's lap for three rounds!

Gajeel: What the hell?! *turns into a tomato*

Levy: Eeeeek!

Lucy: Levy-chan~~~~~~ This will be the beginning step of your relationship.

Mirajane: We should partner up sometimes, Lily!

Happy: You l-l-l-l-like him~

Levy: *flustered* You're wrong!

Pantherlily: Hurry up, we don't have all day

Levy: *walks up to Gajeel and sit on his lap*

Natsu: Ahahahaha! Gajeel looks like an elephant while Levy looks like a little mouse.

Gajeel: Are you calling me fat salamander!

Gray: Compare to Levy, you are a huge pig.

Gajeel: That's it! *throws metal bars at Gray and Natsu*

**FlowJ: Let's keep it going! Levy, your turn.**

Levy: ( Lu-tan will never tease me again!) Lu-tan, truth or dare?

Lucy: I thought Lucy round was over! *sigh* truth

Levy: Tell us what you think of all the boys here, truthfully.

The boys: *stares at Lucy*

Lucy: It's kinda funny you asking me that while in Gajeel's lap…

Levy: *blushes* This was for you to be embarrassed now, not me.

Juvia: Tell me now love rival! What do you love about Gray-sama!

Mirajane: I need to listen for this one!

Lucy: *gulps* Fine, fine. I think Bixlow and Freed are creepy, but cool. *Bixlow and Freed raised their eyebrows* Elfman is a true man…

Elfman: You are the man!

Lucy: *sweatdrops* I am not a man… Anyway, I think Jellal looks very good and cute with Erza.

Jellal: Thank you….

Lucy: Gajeel first scared me, but he is actually pretty nice guy once you get to know him. And he might be my friend's boyfriend

Levy: Lu-tan! *turns red*

Lucy: Romeo is like a mini Natsu, I can't believe he turned into a strong kid now!

Romeo: Lucy-nee…

Lucy: *slightly blushes* And Natsu… He's one of my important friends who introduced me to this wonderful family… He saved me countless of times, cheers me up, and always is there for me. Even though he annoys me, barges into my property *glares at him* and destroying town, he is one of my best friend… And I

Gray: I think that's too much…

Natsu: What, you jealous that she lets me into her house?

Lucy: I don't let you! You just barge in you jerk!

Happy: After what you said to Natsu, you still call him a jerk.

Lucy: Moving on, Loki… Ummmm…. Errr

Loki: What do you really think about me, Lucy? *stares at her eyes*

Lucy: I can't tell you if keep looking at me like that! *flustered*

Loki: I wanna know though

Lucy: Fine! You are my most loyal and reliable celestial spirit! There!

Everyone: That's it? After his confession from the last round…

Loki: *sulks in his corner*

Wendy: Don't be so down, she did say you are loyal and reliable….

Lucy: *still red* Hmph, that's what you get for almost hypnotizing me!

Loki: I wasn't trying to…

Juvia: Shut up! It's Gray-sama's turn!

Lucy: Gray!? Oh yeah… I forgot…

Mirajane: Ouch…. *glances at Gray, besides Loki in their corner.*

Lucy: Nevermind him now he's not gonna come out of the corner!

Levy: Why Lu-tan? Why not tell us, without those two sulking boys?

Juvia: Juvia wants to know!

Lucy:*blushes* I'm gonna go ask Mirajane now! Truth or Dare!?

Gray: (does she hate me)

Loki: (does she return my feelings?)

Natsu: (she must like me a lot better than ice princess and cat boy)

Mirajane: Dare!

Lucy: I dare you to strip tease right here, right now!

Boys except for Jellal: *nose bleeds*

Mirajane: Isn't that too dirty? I take FlowJ's wrath *smiles*

Romeo: Amazing… Still calm even though FlowJ's dare is… unpredictable.

**FlowJ: Mwahahaha! Oh Mirajane, my partner for romance… I love you, but you need romance too. My fellow reviewer dares you to transform into Satan Soul and kiss Laxus in the cheek**

Lisanna: Mira-nee~ Good luck

Elfman: That is unmanly!

Laxus: *turns red*

Mirajane: *pouts* Ehhh? Fine… *transforms into satan soul*

Everyone: Finally the love devil gets to taste of her own medicine

Mirajane: *blushes and leans over and kisses Laxus teach*

*huge energy wave blasted as her lips contacted to his cheek*

Everyone: *startled as they all slipped and stumbled to the ground*

Gray: What was that?!

Gajeel: *holding onto Levy who is on Gajeel* I don't know, some kind of energy…

Charle: It must be from the kiss! Since they are both strong, their feelings, body, and power collided and had a huge energy wave!

Wendy: Good job Charle!

Bixlow: They must like each other a lot then….

Laxus: You are strong, Mira

Mirajane: *blushes*

**FlowJ: Wow… Now that is true love power… Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and suggest ideas! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FlowJ: Hey~ Welcome to the 6****th**** round! Thanks again for wonderful reviews and suggestions! There are a lot of couples some of you guys wanted… I will try to fit in moments as best as I can… Be prepared Fairy Tail! Mwahahahaha~~~**

Natsu: It always give me the creeps whenever she laughs…

Gray: One day, I am gonna have nightmares of her…

Gajeel: When will this game be over? My lap is getting burned by Shrimp.

Levy: *still sitting on top of Gajeel* Gajeel!

**FlowJ: Okay, that's enough before this building will be destroyed. This time, I will be the one who will be asking truth or dare…. Mwahahahaha!**

Wendy: Scary…. I'm scared

Romeo: Don't worry Wendy-nee, we are all in this together.

**FlowJ: I'm gonna torture... Aha! Natsu, come here~~~~ Truth or Dare?**

Natsu: I'm all fired up! Dare!

**FlowJ: Okay, listen closely and do what I say. *whispers* **

Natsu: *gulps* You sure like seeing people getting killed…. Okay, I got it. *walks up to Jellal* Hey, I wanna show you something.

Jellal: *raises eyebrow* okay…

Natsu: *shows him a picture* It's Ichiya stealing Erza's first kiss!

Everyone: Natsu!

Erza: Jellal… it is not what it seems like….

Jellal: …

Erza: Jellal?

Jellal: *walks away, leaving*

**FlowJ: We lost one of our players for the day… I wonder where is he off to?**

Freed: Probably gonna be in a murder trial.

Mirajane: That's how sweet love can be, Freed!

**FlowJ: Next one is… Juvia! Truth or Dare?**

Juvia: Dare! Please let it relate to Gray-sama…

**FlowJ: I dare you to show everyone a picture when Vivadaldus controlled you. **

Lucy: *shivers* I will never forget that moment….

Erza: It can't be that bad, what's more bad is that Jellal is gone *sulking*

Juvia: Eto… Ummm…. Alright… This is Juvia when she was in control…  
Gray: *spits out a drink he was drinking*

Gajeel: Damn Juvia! You look creepy and hot!

Levy: Gajeel!

Romeo: *shudders*

Wendy: *sulks* Juvia-san has way bigger chest than mine…

Evergreen: Sorry kid, but you don't have a chest… Compare to that creepy blue freak there…

Juvia: Waaaah! You guys are so mean!

Natsu: At least we said you were hot!

**FlowJ: Let's move on! Truth or Dare Gary!**

Gray: Dare!

**FlowJ: Who do you like better, Lucy or Juvia? I have a feeling there will be at lease three death trials signed today… **

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Lucy: Eeeeh?

Mirajane: Ara ara… Hope this will turn out alright.

Natsu: Who is it ice pervert? Who is it? Who is it?

Gajeel: Gihi, either way, he will be drowned by water.

Juvia: Who does Gray-sama like better!?

Lucy: Please choose Juvia… For my life and yours!

Gray: … *shocked and scared*

Juvia: Love Rival! I challenge you!

Lucy: I'm gonna die! Graaayyyy!

Juvia: DON'T CALL OUT FOR GRAY-SAMA! THAT IS WHAT JUVIA SHOULD DO! GRAY-SAAAMMMAA!

Happy: You guys both l-l-l-l-l-l-oooove Gray

Juvia: Juvia does! So Gray-sama, who do you choose?

Lisanna: Calm down Juvia… I think he is not ready to speak yet.

Lucy: Let's just say he likes Juvia better… For the sake of my life and his own!

**FlowJ: Yeah.. Let's leave it like that… He won't even speak… I don't want another flood in here…. So let's move on to Freed! Truth or Dare?**

Freed: Dare

**FlowJ: Ohohoho, I always wanted to do this… I dare you to dye your hair pink for the rest of the week! Baby Pink!**

Bixlow: *tears started falling from laughing too hard*

Laxus: Sorry, I would save you, but she is a monster…

Natsu: What? I have pink hair… But baby pink?! Ahahahahaha!

Freed: No way…

Mirajane: It will look cute though… *giggles*

Freed: Cute! I am part of the Rajiinshu! We can not look… Cute in a pink hair!

Evergreen: Hohohoho, looks like you would be fit for the fairy role. *takes him inside and dyes his hair* Much better…

Gajeel: Gihi *takes a picture*

Levy: *blushes as Gajeel muscular arms around Levy*

Freed: What a disgrace… Sorry Master Laxus!

Laxus: Don't worry, I had to wear a mini bridal gown, remember?

Freed: Thank you so much Laxus-san! I feel so much better!

**FlowJ: Wow… His spirits are much better already… Now let's go on to… Jellal? Ummm hey, welcome back.**

Erza: Jellal! *runs to him and hugs him* I missed you! I thought you aren't coming back!

Jellal: I had some businesses to take care of…

Gray: I am gonna regret asking, but what kind of business?

Jellal: Digging someone's grave…

Natsu: Is it Ichiya….

Jellal: …

Erza: That's so sweet~

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel: The devil couple is now formed!

Jellal and Erza: Who's the devil?

**FlowJ: Well, those three idiots said that.**

Jellal: Meteor!

Erza: Heaven's Wheel!

Lucy: Loki! Grab Levy before she get's blasted by that power! Hurry!

Loki: Got it, princess. *sprints towards Gajeel, and snatches Levy*

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel: Luuuuccccccyyyyy! Why didn't you save us?! *get's hit*

BOOM!

**FlowJ: *sweat drops* Ten feet of the ground is turned to rubble… And those three morons are deep inside it.. **

Juvia: Gray-saaaaammma!

Lucy: Is Loki inside there too? Did he made it out in time?! *panics*

The devil couple: Never call her/him a devil!

Loki: *comes out on top of the rubble* I'm here at your service princess, with your friend safe and secure.

Levy: *coughs* Thanks Loki I am not injured at all… Just dusty

Lucy: Thank goodness *helps them up*

Wendy: I think they went too far…

Charle: I think they deserve it…

**FlowJ: While we are digging for our three beloved idiots, thank you for reading! Please rate and review, and state out your idea! We are going to have more fun on the next chapter… Cause we are going to invite some other members from other guilds!**

Elfman: Man!

Lucy: Eeeeh? Like those two dragonslayers form Sabertooth?

Jellal: Ichiya…. *dark aura appears*

Juvia: Lyon-sama might come?! Gray-saaammma come here before Lyon-sama takes Juvia away! Grrrraaayyyy-saaamma!

**FlowJ: Yep, next chapter will be fun. But sadly, they will be here only for the next round. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FlowJ: I am sooooo sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks for the reviews though ^_^ Let's get going to the Guest round! Not only people from other guilds are going to be in this round, a surprise guest will appear also… Let's say hello to our twin dragonslayers, Ichiya, and Lyon! Welcome you guys! **

Lyon: Juvia, each day without you was a torture. Now that I get to see you again, my heart is now cured!

Juvia: Lyon-sama

Gray: Tch, that bastard is here.

Juvia: *blushes* Is Gray-sama jealous?!

Lyon: May the best man win

Elfman: Man!

Sting: This guild still has the high energy *sighs*

Lector: I wonder when they are serious, Sting-kun

Rouge: …

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Ichiya: I already can smell Erza's perfume far away. *feels a deadly aura* Hellooo…. Waaah! It's that scary perfume guy!

Jellal: Don't come near her.

Erza: That's so sweet of you.

Natsu: I swear, her way of love is still frightening.

**FlowJ: Nice introduction! Now this is a special round, it is just a normal truth or dare. But now with our guest! Let's have fun and I will start! Lyon, truth or dare?**

Lyon: dare, Gray is too much of a coward to do dare *smirks*

Gray: You should have seen me drown, kiss that flame idiot (Natsu: hey!), get rejected, and almost murdered by the devil couple! (both Jellal and Erza glares at him)

**FlowJ: Too late to change your answer! I dare you to tell Juvia of what you did to Gray when you guys are enemies! (Oh this will surely make Juvia hate him) **

Lyon: *confused* Ok. Juvia-chan, I was trying to revive Deliora, a powerful monster that troubled my teacher. Gray wanted to stop me from achieving a selfish goal, so I beat him to pulp and gave him back his nightmares.

Juvia: *gasps*

Gray: *gulps* Not a good idea, Lyon.

Lucy: 3, 2, 1, and you will see my pain everyday

Juvia: NO ONE HURTS MY GRAY-SAAMMA! *casts tsunamis, whirlpools, and flood to Lyon and Lucy*

Lyon: JUUUUVVVIIIIAAA-CHAAAAANN! *gurgles in water* I AM SORRY!

Lucy: WHYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEE?! *drowns*

Natsu: *sweatdrops* You are sure one heck of a unlucky guy, Gray

Laxus: At this point, he will never have a girlfriend but Juvia.

Wendy: This is the second time people drowned, I'll go heal them

Sting: So this how they play an innocent game… To this violent?

Mirajane: Nope, we can go to more romantic and dirty. Ohohohoho

Ichiya: What an evil perfume….

**FlowJ: Gah! Lyon and Lucy need CPR! Does anyone volun…teers? *swarmed by men* Not all of you guys are going to perform CPR on Lucy! I am gonna go get Chelia for Lyon… And you guys can fight over Lucy.**

Loki: I am her Celestial Spirits, it is my duty to protect her!

Natsu: Hey! I was the one her found her first! I really want her to taste fire this time *grins evily*

Gray: You just want to burn her flame brain! This was partially my fault, so I should make it up for it.

Elfman: You guys aren't manly, a true man should do it!

Sting: I think it's too dangerous for you guys to do it….

Rouge: I am worried for that girl's safety…

Frosch: Fro thinks so too….

Happy: I can do it!

Everyone: You are just a cat!

Rouge: Minna, she is suffocating by the second.

Boys: Gah!

Erza: *transforms to Heaven's Wheel* No one touches Lucy! You guys are too rough and thick headed! I am going to do it!

Mirajne: Kyaaaa…. Yuri….

Wendy: Can we just heal her?

Freed: Even the ladies want Lucy….

Juvia: Nooooo

Levy: I am Lu-chan's best friend!

Gajeel: We both can't do CPR on her when you are in my lap!

Levy: *blushes* Isn't it over already?!

**FlowJ: It's already been taken care of. Just chill and they are alive. Lyon, it's your turn.**

Lyon: Gray, truth or dare?

Gray: Hmph, come at me, Lyon! Dare!

Lyon: Stay away from Juvia forever and ever!

Juvia: *cries*

Gray: I can't do that

Lyon: what did you just say?

Gray: I said I can't do that! As a nakama (comrade) I have to be there when she is in trouble. Comrades are always there for each other. Not just comrades, but as friends *grins*

Juvia: *sighs dreamily* Gray-sama…

Lyon: Very impressive…

Sting: They actually have sweet and tender moments….

Rouge: You wished you had those moments with Natsu

Frosc: Fro thinks so too *giggles*

Sting: Shut up Rouge! You want to do it with Gajeel! I know you do.

Rouge: …..

Gray: Okay then, Rouge, truth or dare?

Rouge: Dare

Gray: …

Laxus: Hurry it up.

Gray: ….

Lisannna: What's wrong?

Gray: This guy seems like he doesn't care of anything… And I don't think Erza or Lucy will hurt him….

Gray: Oh fine, I dare you to tell us which girl you like the most.

Gajeel: Seems to me that this guy doesn't even like females.

Rouge: You are wrong, once again, Gajeel

Gajeel: Is that a challenge from your senpai?!

Levy: Mou, stop teasing him Gajeel!

Gajeel: I was the one who was being insulted, shrimp!

Rouge: You shouldn't call her a shrimp, for she is in fact much stronger and bigger than a shrimp.

Levy: See, you should be more sweeter like him!

Natsu: Bwahahaha! Gajeel has nothing to say

Gray: So who is it?

Rouge: I actually admire Lucy-san. She is quite remarkable and persistent.

Lucy: *blushes* Awww thanks~

Sting: *sweatdrops* Are you trying to be a ladies man now?

Rouge: No

**FlowJ: Sorry for the interruption, but for our final truth or dares for the day, I would like you to meet our special guest! Here comes, Golden Angel of Darkness78**

**GAD78: Hey guys, I am going to be FlowJ's evil partner. I am now gonna be the one who is doing all the asking here. **

Ichiya: I smell another evil perfume….

Natsu: Another demon?! Noooooo!

**FlowJ: I am sorry for their rudeness! *glares* Please be polite to our guest**

**GAD78: Nah, I am gonna ruin their lives. *evil laugh* Elfman, truth or dare?**

Elfman: It is manly to break the chain! Truth!

Elfman: It is manly to break the chain! Truth!

**GAD78: Who do you like?**

Elfman: …..

Gray: So the stupid man finally has a cute crush

Natsu: Awwwwwww, isn't that adorable

Elfman: Shut up!

Mirajane: Ara ara, please tell us, Elfman *evil aura comes in*

Lisanna: Elf-nii chan! Who is it?!

Elman: I….I…..I…. LIKE EVERGREEN! SHE IS THE MANLIEST PERSON I KNOW!

Everyone: O_O

Evergreen: *slightly blushes* I never knew that….

Bixlow: Look at what you found Evergreen, your new boooyfrieeend.

Evergreen: *takes off her glasses and takes off Bixlow eyes*  
Bixlow: *flinches* aaaaaah! *turns into a statue*

Elfman: That's why she is manly!

Mirajane: Finally! Another love confession! You guys are so slow!

Laxus: Evergreen, I will allow you to date that buffoon.

Evergreen: Laxus-san….. *shines brightly* You are always the person I admire!

Elfman: *sulks in his corner*

Wendy: She didn't rejected you or anything….

**GAD78: Hahahahaha! I am not forgetting you, Juvia! Truth or Dare!**

Juvia: Juvia will choose dare.

**GAD78: I dare you to stop talking anything about Gray for 2 rounds!**

Juvia: Eeeeeehhhh?! Juvia can't do that! Gray-sama is life for Juvia!

Lucy: You love him too much

Juvia: Love rival! Stay away from Gray-sama!

**FlowJ: *writes down a tally mark* Each tally mark equals 10% chance of Gray and Lucy going on a date. If you keep it up, you just made your love rival a date with Gray**

Sting: They aren't kidding….

Lector: It looks like the end of the world for that water mage….

Gray: Me and Lucy? *slightly turns red*

Lucy: The result will still stay the same. Me. Drowning. Over. And. Over

Juvia: … Juvia will say no more.

Romeo: I wonder if Juvia-nee can do it….

**FlowJ: That was the last dare of the special round…. Part 1! Mwahahaha! Thank you GAD78 for assisting me and giving out painful dares.**

**GAD78: No problem! I hope I ruined your lives!**

Sting: You mean we are still stuck here in this weird game?

Lector: I wonder if we will survive, Sting-kun

Rouge: ….. Gajeel will be here at least

Sting: And Lucy, the person you admire too *smirks*

Frosch: Fro thinks so too! It might be fun!

Ichiya: I get to smell more of Erza's lovely perfume!

Jellal: Don't you even mention her

Ichiya: Aieeeeee!

Lyon: As long as Juvia is here…. Juvia?

Juvia: *sulking*

**FlowJ: Thank you guys for reading! You can suggest me ideas by reviewing or private message! I still haven't decided on other couples. And I am planning to end this story when I reach to the tenth chapter (maybe). Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**FlowJ: Hello again and welcome back to our Special Round Part 2! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion! Let's get back to our happy Fairy Tail members! **

Natsu: I don't think I can handle this anymore

Gray: We are gonna get murdered at the end…

**FlowJ: Shut up! We are gonna have fun~~~~ Especially with our guests. *grins evily* I am gonna start with Ichiya! Truth or Dare?**

Ichiya: Dare!

**FlowJ: okay…. Hehehehe *whispers to Ichiya***

Ichiya: I love this smell!

Charle: I don't know about this Wendy.

Ichiya: *holds Erza in bridal style* Erza with a lovely perfume! We are going to get married! *kisses her cheek*

Erza: A proposal! *blushes madly*

Mirajane: It's for you, fool. You have to know the atmosphere, stupid Erza *smiles, obviously mad*

Gajeel: Uh guys… That blue haired guy is…. Growing devil horns! *runs away with Levy in his arms*

Levy: It's already three round! I don't have to be in your lap anymore!

Romeo: *gulps* We gotta run! I can feel the energy rising!

Jellal: How many times do I have to say? Don't. Come. Near Her. *eyes turn purple*

Ichiya: You can't stop me now! We are going to be married!

Jellal: *raises his arms* Grand Chariot!

Lucy: Loki! Grab Erza out of Ichiya!

Loki: On it princess! *sprints towards Erza*

Erza: *eyes shines* You are so sweet Jellal

Jellal: *releases the blast*

Ichiya: Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sting: *sweatdrops* I think he is killed….

Lector: They are really serious about this game….

Rouge: Gajeel fled and missed this explosion

Frosch: Fro thinks that Gajeel is being smart

Lucy: Lokiii! I am sorry that you have to risk your life! Please tell me you are okay! Lokiiii~

Sting: Isn't she admirable, Rouge? *smirks*

Rouge: Close as Gajeel

Laxus: He will show up, I know he will.

Lucy: I hope….

Wendy: How about Ichiya-san!? I have to go heal him

Jellal: Wendy, you are too kind of a person

Wendy: *blushes*

Jellal: Where is Erza?

Natsu: You totally forgot that Ichiya was with her?!

Loki: I have her! *limping towards everyone*

Lucy: Loki! Good job…. I am sooo sorry!

Loki: It is my honor, princess.

Erza: Jellal, that is so sweet of you

Jellal: *blushes*

**FlowJ: Aren't we forgetting our fallen guest? How in the world will I explain this to his master? While I am going to revive Ichiya, Mirajane, you start**

Mirajane: Ohohohoho. You people are too slow. Even the younger ones can be faster than you idiots. Romeo-kun, truth or dare?

Romeo: Dare!

Mirajane: I dare you to hold hands with your Juliet for three rounds!

Natsu: Romeo! You have a girlfriend name Juliet!

Gray: No flame brain! She meant hold hands with his crush!

Romeo: My Juliet? *blushes as he realized what she meant* But…. All of them are older than me

Mirjane: Your perfect Juliet, Romeo. *smirks*

Romeo: hai… *walks up to Wendy and holds her hand*

Wendy: *turns red* Romeo-kun?

Charle: Wendy can't be dating yet!

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus: Wendy?! *protective brother mode is on*

Wendy: *jumps* Hai?

Romeo: I am not gonna hurt her or anything…

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus: You better not hurt her, teach her dirty stuff, touch her, kiss her, hug her, stare at her...

Wendy: Eeeek *blushes madly*

Lisanna: You are sooo cute Wendy! Even cuter with your muscular, protective brothers

Romeo: Natsu-nii.. I have to hold hands with my Juliet... *face turns red*

Mirajane: Kawaii! He called Wendy his Juliet!

Wendy: Romeo-kun...

Natsu: That's it! Romeo, I am all fired up!

Gray: You have to beat me to touch her!

Laxus: Show me if you are a true guy for her!

Gajeel: Gihi

Mirajane and Lucy: Loki! Go and restrain the four protective boys!

Loki: Yes princess and her beautiful white hair lady! *grabs a fire, ice, electric, and metal proof rope*

The four "brothers": How the hell you find that kind of rope?!

**FlowJ: I created it just in case you guys need some... time out... Hehehehehe**

Romeo: Let's do this together, Wendy-nee

Wendy: Hai... *holds his hand*

Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Levy: Soooo cute!

Juvia: ... ( I wish Gray-sama would do that)

Sting: Those poor kids... I am glad my childhood wasn't with dangerous people...

Lector: Do we exceeds also get tortured like them?

Rouge: They better not

Frosch: Fro thinks so too

Mirajane: Romeo~~~~ your turn!

Romeo: Natsu-nii... Truth or dare?

Natsu: Dare!

Romeo: I dare you to say nya at the end of every sentence for three rounds!

Natsu: I am all fired up... nya!

Gray: Bwhahahahaha! You sound more stupid flame brain!

Natsu: Oh yeah ice stripper, nya!

Gajeel: Gihi, Salamander is a now a little kitty

Natsu: Shut up, nya!

Lucy: It's your turn!

Natsu: Sting! Truth or dare, nya?

Sting: ... Natsu... saying nya... is truly terrifying... I will choose dare

Natsu: *whispers*

Sting: Okay... It's gonna sound rude...(I hope they are not vicious) *goes up to Erza ad eats her cake*

Erza: My cake...

Sting: hey blue hair girl... I am going to kidnap Gray and give him to Minerva

Juvia: ... *boils*

Sting: Lucy, you have a fat butt and your Celestial spirits are weird

Lucy: *gasps*

Loki: How dare you...

Sting: You lady, with glasses, you are... *gulps* ugly

Gray: Natsu... I think you just dig his grave

Gajeel: Crap! I can't be here in this area!

Erza: that was the cake Jellal bought me... *transforms*

Juvia: Kidnapping Gray-sama... IS UNFORGIVABLE! *rains*

Lucy: You pervert! Calling my celestial spirits weird! *summons Gemini*

Evergreen: Ugly?! You just messed with the wrong fairy!

Romeo: *runs away, pulling Wendy* We have to move, Wendy-nee

Bixlow: Run for your lives! The fairy tail women are going to destroy this area!

Gray: Crap!

Erza: HEAVEAN'S WHEEL

Juvia: WHIRLPOOL

Lucy: Loki! Gemini! Urano metria!

Evergreen: FARIY BOMB!

Sting: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

...

**FlowJ:... Look at what you did! You just killed one of our guest! There is a 20 feet hole in this forest!**

Lector: Sting-kun!

Rogue: *sweatdrops* So these are the Fairy Tail women... Scarier than Minerva...

Frosch:... Fro... Thinks... So... Too... Definitely

The four ladies: Let's continue the game

Gajeel: They said it like that was nothing...

Levy: Why am I left out... Am I not as powerful as them or... *looks at her chest, ashamed*

Rouge: Don't worry, it just mean you are special...

Levy: Thanks Rouge... You are sweet!

*rocks tumbling*

Sting: Rouge... You... sure ... are ... a ... ladies... man... *climbing up to the ground*

Wendy: Sting-san! Let me help you!

Sting: I don't think my legs can't move... Or my arms.. I am just using magic...

Lector: Sting-kun! Hang in there! That was one of the bravest thing I saw! Sing-kun

Wendy: Minna! His arms and legs are all broken... We need to cast his wounds!

ERza: Let me do the work, Wendy...

Juvia: Juvia doesn't think he had enough punishment.

Lucy: That pervert is not injured enough

Evergreen: I need t to turn him into stone

Lector: You guys! Control your crazy ladies!

The Four Killers: What did you just say?!

Lector: *gulps* Nothing!

**FlowJ: Time is up, you guys. It is past nine, and the whole day is over!**

Natsu: Hell yeah! The torture is over, nya!

Gray: You don't have to say nya anymore... The game is over...

**FlowJ: Who says it's over? We are going start fresh tomorrow! Hohohohohoho**

Gajeel: This woman is crazy! Didn't you just witness what will happen if we get dares like that fake dragonslayer!

Sting: I... Am... Not... a fake... *faints*

Mirjane: I think it will be fun

Laxus and Freed: That's because you are a demon

Bixlow: And a devil...

**FlowJ: I am sad to say... But tomorrow will be the last day of Truth or Dare rounds... And our guest will be leaving tomorrow. I am gonna find you early in the morning.. So sleep well... Mwhahahaha!**

Romeo: Wait... Do I still have to hold Wendy-nee's hand since I have to hold her hand for three more rounds

Lisannna: Well, the rounds are still going on... So yeah...

Mirajane: You guys have to sleep next to each other, holding hands! Kawaiiiiiiii

The four protective brothers: Whaat!

Natsu: Romeo! I am gonna watch you!

Gray: No way in hell I would let Romeo sleeping with Wendy in this age!

Gajeel: You don't know what will happen!

Laxus: We are coming too

**FlowJ: Looks like we are already getting ready for the next round... Good bye special guest and thanks for joining us! Wasn't it fun?**

Sting: I am never coming back, this is hell

Rouge: Gajeel... We never had a battle...

Sting: But your secret of admiration of Lucy was out

Rouge: Shut up

Ichiya: I will see you later Erza

Natsu: Just go! We don't wanna see you!

Jellal: Or I will kill you again

**FlowJ: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**FlowJ: Nooooo! My chapter was deleted!**

Natsu: What!

Gray: Isn't that good?

**FlowJ: You, Natsu, Loki, Sting, and Rouge kissed Lucy! Now it's gone! Whyyyyyy?! I am sooo sorry, Amy!**

Mirajane: You clumsy woman

**FlowJ: Laxus had a dare about you! Humph! **

Lucy: I had to kiss them? *blushes8

**FlowJ: My original chapter is now gone... I don't know what to do. Without my original work, my mind is blank**

Gajeel: Let's get her now since she can't think!

**FlowJ: I got it! I will just hit my head in the wall so I will forget!**

Freed: Are you trying to suicide?

Natsu: At least she will be gone!

**FlowJ; I am not that stupid! Okay, I haven't update for a while, so this will be a bonus chapter. Warning! My romance writing isn't really good... So please bear this chapter! So, Lucy has to kiss the five guys I just mentioned! You have to rate it afterwards**

Lucy: Waaaaah! *flustered*

Levy: Oooooh, Lu-tan is turning red!

Mirajane: Kiss. Them. Now

Lucy: *pecks Sting in the lips*

Sting: ... *touches his lips*

Lucy: *pulls Loki's tie and kisses him*

Loki: Lucy... *turns slightly red*

Wendy: Even Loki-san turns red

Lucy: (I just kissed Loki and Sting! Just like that! Now which one is next! I need to get it over with!)

Rouge: To end your torture, I will volunteer to go first

Lucy: You are very sweet *gently kisses him*

Frosch: Fro thinks Rouge blushed

Lucy: (did I just kiss Rouge? It happens so fast! uh oh... Natsu and Gray!)

Gray: ...

Natsu: J-just d-do IT, nya!

Mirajane: Hurry. Up

Gray: ... *pulls Lucy and kisses her*

Lucy: Gra- mmph!

Erza: *blushes*

Bixlow: Why are you always blushing when there is love around?

Juvia: ... *fuming* (LOVE RIVAL!)

Lisanna: Oh yea... juvia-chan can't talk about Gray till after this dare...

Gray: *smiles* It wasn't that bad!

Lucy: *looks away* Y-yeah... ( last one is Natsu)

Romeo: Hehehe

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu and kisses him*

Natsu: Nya!

Gray: Really flamebrain?

Natsu; At least I didn't force her!

Gray: I was doing her a favor!

**FlowJ: Enough! Okay... I won't do much romance after this bonus round... I will write romance stories after this story of Truth or Dare! Until I get back refreshed *glares* then I will dare my wonderful mages. Mwahahahahaha**

Gajeel: She wants to kill us... I just know it

Jellal: I will protect Erza

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! YOU STIOLE GRAY-SAMA'S KISS!

Mirajane: no romance? That sucks

Elfman; It's manly!

Lisanna: You can say man again?

**FlowJ: Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter! just enjoy this lame romance cause it's gonna be mostly humor in the next chapter! Please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**FlowJ: I am back! How was your break? **

Natsu: Run for you lives! She's back!

Gray: Crap! *tries to run*

Mirajane: Finally you are here….

**FlowJ: I am sooooo sorry! I had some great reviews! Thank you! As you see, this will be the last day…. But I will make it fun, romantic, painful, and unforgettable! Mwahahahaha…. **

Gajeel: She is getting more creepier by the minute

Laxus: Now that is what I define wicked….

Wendy: You guys are a bit too harsh…

**FlowJ: I love you Wendy! Now let's start our morning truth or dare! Let's start with our fellow reviewer's dare… I dare you guys to watch this episode. *tv pops out of nowhere* And it's starting right now!**

Everyone: ….. *watching*

*Fairy Academy ended*

Erza: …. This episode made my life more complicated

Jellal: I am sorry, that is my fault *hugs her*

Natsu: Ahahahahaha! Erza had a failed love life!

Gray: No wonder why she couldn't get a boyfriend… not even Jellal in this episode

Levy: They dug their own graves… *sighs*

Erza: Natsu… Gray….. Would you guys mind repeating that?

Natsu and Gray: We didn't say anything! We just said how smart and beautiful you were!

Erza: Heaven's wheel!

The two idiots: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhh!

Bixlow: Ouch….

Lucy: This episode made no sense at all…. Happy was our teacher? And my celestial warriors! Plue was the principle!

Loki: Calm down princess…. I don't want you to overthink and get sick

Lucy: But the part that you were the popular player was accurate!

Loki: *sulks in his corner*

Elfman: Nee-chan was kidnapped?!

Juvia: Juvia was fighting Gray-sama?!

**FlowJ: Looks like there were many complaints…. Let's go start with Lisanna!**

Lisanna: Juvia-chan truth or dare? *winks*

Juvia: Juvia? Juvia chooses truth

Lisanna; What would you do to Lucy if Lucy confesses her feelings to Gray….

Gray: Eh?! *turns slightly red*

Lucy: Nonononono! I don't want to know what she will do to me

Juvia: Juvia would put love rival in water lock for 2 days. Then Juvia will send a tsunami to love rival's house. If love rival is still not choking up with water, Juvia will throw her in a whirlpool

Gajeel: What an insane woman

Laxus: You have one heck of a woman Gray

Natsu: I think Gray's girl is gonna be the scariest

Lucy: Eeeeeep!

Gray: ….

Juvia: But if Gray –sama likes her back, then Juvia can't do anything. If Juvia hurts love rival, then Juvia is also hurting Gray-sama. So Juvia will move on and let Gray-sama and love rival be happy.

Lucy: *stops shivering* Wow Juvia…. I never knew…

Lisanna: *smiles* That's my Juvia-chan!

Gray: Juvia… thank you

Juvia: But! Juvia won't back down one bit love rival! Winning Gray-sama's love isn't over!

Lucy: What happened to letting me being happy?

Levy: It's your turn Juvia

Juvia: Gray-sama truth or dare?

Gray: Dare

Juvia: Juvia dares Gray-sama to eat breakfast with Juvia… like a date!

Gray: Uh… Ok

Mirajane: What a lame response… It's your stupid turn Gray

Gray: Gajeel, truth or dare

Gajeel: Dare

Gray; *whispers something*

Gajeel: *turns white* Are you friggin kidding me?! No way in hell would I do that! That is more suicidal than making titania and cosplay girl mad!

Natsu: What is scarier than making Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Evergreen mad?

Gray; My dare…. Hehehehehe

Romeo: I just hope he comes out alive.

Gajeel: *takes a deep breath* Oi you ugly demon bimbo! How can you call yourself a matchmaker? You didn't even realize that some of us are dating already! And FlowJ, you are a failed cupid!

Freed: That's gonna make them mad?

Elfman: *shudders with fear* Agh! Don't say that to nee-chan!

Natsu: Oh crap! He just ticked off Mirajane and….. FlowJ….

Mirajane: Huh… Some of us are dating…. Without telling me…. *transforms into Satan soul sitri* WHO IS IT? WHO IS DATING WHO?! AND GAJEEL, CALLING ME AN UGLY BIMBO!

**FlowJ:…. Some of us are keeping secrets… And some of us just called me a failed cupid….. That's not nice…. NOT AT ALL! **

Gray: I think my own dare is too far….

Laxus: *shakes in fear* The whole city is shaking!

Romeo; Even Laxus-nii is trembling with fear!

Natsu: We are goners….

Mirajane: Cosmic Beam!

Gajeel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**FlowJ: *claps hand once***

*thousands of boulders started to drop where Gajeel is*

Everyone but Mirajane: ….. Gajeel can't be alive….

Freed: After being hit by Mirajan'es cosmic ray and crushed by FlowJ's thousands of boulders out of nowhere….. He has one in a billion chance of surviving.

Lucy: I am not risking Loki to save him this time

Loki: It shows you care, Lucy

Gray: …. Did I kill him?

Natsu: Those two crazy, psychotic demons did!

Mirajane: Oh Natsu… You want to be like Gajeel?

Natsu: No thanks!

**FlowJ: Oh no! I accidently killed one of our players! What should I do?! I didn't think it through!**

Bixlow: You just noticed that?

**FlowJ: We should have a new rule… There should be no death! **

Levy: Is he alive then?

**FlowJ: I will revive him… Later. He needs to face this pain…. **

Mirajane: I agree. Ohohohohohoho

Gray: I will never piss them off.

Lucy: I'm hungry now… Let's go have breakfast!

Juvia: Gray-sama! Remember our date!

Gray: Ummmmm, okay! Come sit with Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu then!

Freed: I am relaxed now

Levy: Aren't we forgetting someone

Lily: Gajeel…. You died with great pride and honor…. 

**FlowJ: Thank you for reading… I am sorry for not updating quickly…. And I am planning to have 3 more chapters or rounds…. Or maybe I have a secret surprise…. Hehehehehe. I won't put official couples except for Jerza or Rowen….. Please rate and review of what you think! See ya!**


End file.
